falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
ULC News - Dolores Ibárruri Appointed as ULC General Secretary
'Today, Alberto Garzón has signed off Cayo Lara's nomination of Dolores Ibárruri as the General Secretary of the ULC. Ibárruri made here acceptance speech in Pealli, Jalbetrer. ' Acceptance Speech (Dolores Ibárruri, new ULC General Secretary): Thank you, everyone. I am so proud to be taking over as General Secretary of this great party. I want to speak to you today about my vision for the party and the tasks ahead, but before I do, let me thank Cayo Lara for nominating me as General Secretary and for his work as Deputy Leader. Cayo is a tireless servant of this movement. As a Socialist Unionist, and as Deputy Leader, he has put United Left values into action. He's given leadership at the most difficult of times. He also gives me good support and advice. He will now continue helping our cause, in Parliament, as a member in the Chamber of Deputies. Cayo, I thank you for all that you have done and will do for the party. Alberto Garzón, United Left's leader, and our fellow MPs show hard work and hard community campaigning. It delivers far more than any other party. A United Left government, with campaigning MPs, would see parties like the PRM or UKIP. I should say a few words about myself. I grew up in Verzoonium, in a small house. I was, unfortunately, sent to a religious school by my parents in my teens and I went to Cartria ,in my 20s, to work as a waitress. That is where I met Garzón's maternal grandmother, Mirta Cardoso, who was also from Zarantin, like me. Now this is where I am seen as the bad person in this, because I used to get myself round up in many Communist gang fights, but if you asked people like our dear leader, Alberto Garzón, and our Deputy Leader, Cayo Lara, they will say I have changed. I have turned over a more pacifistic leaf. Thank you all for listening. ULC Rally in Hensobrun Alberto Garzón, ULC Leader, has taken some time out of work to address the people about what the party is doing in Hensobrun, Farrulli. 400 civilians, plus 100 party members, including Cayo Lara, attended the speech. (Alberto Garzón): Thank you everyone for coming and I thank my MPs for all the work they are doing on policy development and policy making. I should have picked somewhere else to do the speech but I wasn't aware that there would be a construction site just across the road. (**Audience Laughs**). Some people feel like I am sucking up to the Socialist Party, but let me make it clear. I don't agree with all of their policies but the only way that we are going to create a just society for our children is if all the parties in the Chamber of Deputies work together and agree on what is best for our future. Some people call our party "unintelligent". Let me point out that we voted in favour of the first Imperial Budget because we knew that if we didn't we could face a recession in 4 or 5 years time and I attempted to pass a smoke-free hospitals bill last year, and it seems me and my MPs and advisors are one of few people actually smart enough to realize that smoking causes damage to your lungs. I know this through experience. My paternal grandmother was a smoker, she died of lung cancer aged 71 years old. Many of my ancestors on my dads side of the family have died of lung cancer caused by smoking and now the scariest thing is that my dad has taken up smoking. I had sent one of my secretaries out to take a survey about smoking, and it is concerning that only 20% of Falleen people know the dangers of smoking. Some people ask "what is the point of the ULC? Why not just join the Socialist Party?" Well my answer to those people is that I, nor can many left-wing supporters in the north, can rely on the Socialist Party to stand up for the workers. Our party extends to every part of Falleentium. There are no no-go areas for us. We will take on every party that stands in our path wherever they are because we have different values which the values of ordinary people looking for real social justice in this country. That's what this party is about. Category:The Imperial Constitution